Odessa
by Clear Water
Summary: Flik's Thoughts of the Past, and Odessa's Death. A reason to also live for..?


Odessa  
  
Flik looked up into the Dark misty night sky, it wasn't a special sight, but the stars were bright, and the air was cool. For a minute, it seemed like the night had suddenly calmed down as he looked into the black sky. His mind was filled with thoughts, and it's been 3 years ever since he last saw Odessa... As Odessa had took her last and final breaths, he wasn't even there for her... He wasn't there by her side... He didn't want to leave her, and he didn't know that she was going to die...  
  
3 Years Ago...  
  
Lenankamp INN was up in flames, as Imperial's surrounded the INN. Odessa who stared at the INN from the far distance, suddenly got to her feet and rushed towards the INN. Tir and Viktor who were slightly behind her followed her into the INN as well. As soon as they got inside the INN, they found the Innkeeper lying on the ground wounded. He was breathing heavily, and could barely even see properly.  
  
"What happened? Are you all right?" Odessa said checking up on the condition of the wounded Innkeeper.  
  
"The Imperials... They suddenly... I'm sorry... Lady Odessa." stuttered the wounded Innkeeper.  
  
Suddenly, Odessa's face changed from the normal yellow to the very pale white, and even the expression on her face changed as fear and panic started to fill her face as she turned around to face the room where the clock was located.  
  
"My god!" she screamed as she dashed into the room while Cleo was checking on the condition of the Innkeeper.  
  
"Hey, Odessa" Viktor screamed as his voice trailed off into the room, but Odessa didn't seem to really hear him. Viktor, himself, then dashed into the room as he tried to run ahead and catch Odessa.  
  
"Let's go after them, Young Master" said Gremio as he signaled to Cleo that she was to follow up as soon as she was done mending the wounds of the INN Keeper. Tir and Gremio made their way to the room where the clock was located, most of the beds and pillows were all stuffed onto the ground and they were all broken. Gremio quickly pushed the Clock aside, as he quickly entered down the stairs under the clock. As they made their way down the small narrow concrete stairs there each step could be heard as it trailed off and echoed into the dark concrete hallway. They could now also hear the rapids of the water, as the stream started to run through violently. For some reason, the way the water seemed to clash against the walls, and the currents that ran through the rapid was somewhat angry and nervous. It seemed to reflect everyone's feelings and emotions at the time. Suddenly, as Tir stepped off the final step, a scream made his heart and everyone else's heart stop. A few seconds later, he had identified the voice to be Odessa's and it wasn't a scream of anger, it was a scream of pain. Tir quickly dashed over to where the voice came from, and as his eyes shifted over to the corner, his heart stopped for a second at a sight of blood. No, it wasn't normal blood; it was Odessa's blood.  
  
Standing in front of her and facing Tir was 2 Imperial Soldiers. Viktor who was already ahead had his sword lifted up in a fighting stance, and was breathing heavily, as the area was filled with the smell of salty water and fresh blood. As the soldiers dashed over to attack Tir. Tir quickly defended himself from the attack by using his rod as a shield. The sword and rod clashed as it made a thunderous roar as they clashed together. The soldier gave out a small grunt, as Tir focused to keep the soldier at bay. Meanwhile, another soldier was attacking Gremio, but Gremio had simply defended each attack. Suddenly, while the soldier left a wide and open gap, Gremio quickly lifted his axe as he slaughtered his enemy. While Tir was still struggling with the soldier, suddenly a dart came flying across the room at a lightning speed. The knife slashed right across the throat of the soldier, as the soldier lost his consciousness and died on the ground slowly and painfully.  
  
"What was that?" Cleo said running towards Gremio  
  
"Let's hurry." replied Gremio  
  
Suddenly, Tir's eyes went back onto focusing to the lifeless body of Odessa, while Gremio and Cleo walked over to Tir. Viktor put away his sword, but his eyes focused on Odessa's body as well. Suddenly, Odessa's body started to shake a little, as she got up... but she was wounded.  
  
"C-come... You can come out now" Odessa said whispering in the direction of one of the barrels. Suddenly, a boy emerges from behind the barrel, his face filled with fear and his teeth chattering like skeletons tapping.  
  
"Quickly! You must run..." Odessa exclaimed, but she wasn't very loud due to her being wounded.  
  
"O-OK" replied the boy, as he quickly started to run away and up the stairs.  
  
"Ah!" screamed Odessa, as she covered her hand over the wound.  
  
"Lady Odessa! You're bleeding!" Gremio exclaimed as he noticed the wound on her abdomen.  
  
"Odessa! What have you done? Without you, the Liberation Army..." exclaimed Viktor as his voice trailed off. Odessa's face looked grim and pale, and she knew that this would be the last time for many things... If not, all.  
  
"I'm... so sorry, Viktor. It appears... I've chosen to be a woman... rather than commander of... The Liberation Army. I couldn't let that child die. I'm a failure... as a leader..." she said. Her voice was filled with a slight tone of fear, but also with sadness.  
  
"Don't talk, Odessa. You'll reopen your wound!" Cleo exclaimed as she panicked while trying to think of what to do about the wound.  
  
"Tir, will you... come here?" Odessa asked in a soft voice, as her eyes came in contact with Tir's navy blue eyes. Tir's eyes although filled with a slight sadness, made his way near Odessa.  
  
"I have... two requests. First, give this earring... to a fellow called Mathiu... in the village of Seika..." Odessa said as she slowly took her earring off her ear. It was silver one with a small diamond attached to the middle of it.  
  
"Stop it, Odessa. I don't want to hear any final requests!" Viktor exclaimed as his eyes started to become weak. He looked as if he was about to cry any minute. Odessa closed her eyes silently, Viktor looked at her, but he knew that nothing he or she said could change anything.  
  
"Viktor... Thank you, but... I know the end is near. Tir, take it..." Odessa whispered with her eyes closed. Tir slowly put his hand out as Odessa put both of her hands on Tir's hand. She then placed the earring inside his hand, the earring that was to be given to Mathiu.  
  
"M-my other request... Please throw my body... Into the stream there..." Odessa said stuttering, each breath bringing her closer to her own death.  
  
"What? But why? I can't do such a horrible thing." said Gremio who stood behind Tir.  
  
"Please... Tir" she said looking into Tir's eyes. She had relied on him for so many favors, and this was going to be her last.  
  
"I can't!" Tir replied as he shut his eyes tightly and turned his face away from Odessa's.  
  
"He's right, Odessa. Why do you ask such a thing?" said Viktor, trying to hold back his urge to cry.  
  
"If the Liberation forces find out I'm dead... The Movement will lose faith and die... That is why you must keep my death a secret. The tiny... newborn... must be kept...alive..." explained Odessa, as she started to breath heavily. She knew her time was nigh, but all she wanted to do was say a few last words.  
  
Tir's eyes remained shut. After a few seconds of silence, Viktor knew what Odessa was up to... and he understood her reasons. She had always had her reasons for doing things, he would believe her for this one, this last time...  
  
"All right, Odessa. I'll do it." Viktor said, he knew he was going to do it, but he really didn't want to throw Odessa's body into the raging rapid stream.  
  
"Thank you... Viktor, You're crying for me... If you... ever see Flik again, tell him that his kindness always saw me through the hard times... Well, it appears the end is near. Tir, I hope that you will be able to see the Free World that I was... never able to..." Odessa's voice trailed off. Her voice suddenly stopped, as she layed on the ground, lifelessly. Her eyes were shut... The look on her face was... peaceful. She had left this world with few regrets, but she had always lived life with a smile, and she leaft life with a smile.  
  
"Goodbye.... Odessa" Viktor whispered under his breath. Tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Slowly, Viktor picked up Odessa's body. While Cleo and Gremio only looked at Odessa's body, Tir followed Viktor as they approached the stream. The rapids had suddenly seemed to calm down, It's as if they were suddenly saddend by her death too. Viktor slowly got to his knees as he slowly placed Odessa into the the calm waters. As he let go of Odessa, Odessa's body started to slowly descend down into the waters, her hair danced around in the lucid waters with all its grace. Viktor looked into the clear stream, as tears streamed down his own eyes. As the tears dropped into the stream, it looked like crystal raindrops. Tir also looked into the stream, his eyes filled with a certain sadness and despair.  
  
3 Years Later...  
  
Sitting alone at the very peak of the castle, the stars were always bright. The cool air was also a great refreshment, and last but not least, the view of the State of Dunan was always so pretty. South Window to the South, Greenhill to the East and Muse to the North. Flik had reunited with many old faces even after these 3 years. He saw Tir, Maximillian, Tai Ho, Yam Koo, Apple, Vincent, Stallion, Clive, Templeton, Jeane, Hix, Tengaar, Valeria, Kasumi, Sheena, Futch, Humphrey, Meg, Pesmerga and even Viki. The only person he wanted to see was Odessa though. Nothing could change that, no one could replace her, and nothing worthed more than her. She was his everything. What usually motivated humans were dreams, but his dreams were shattered. The question was on him; the question was  
  
"Do I still want to live? What should I live for?"  
  
Flik knew he wasn't going to die for no reason, but he also knew that his purpose for existence had faded away. If he died here and now, he would of let a lot of people down, including Viktor. But the each day he lived on, the more pain he would feel and the more he would be fond of her. His fondest wish was to be there with her, and even if she had died, he could of died along with her. He knew the day he had escaped from the hideout, something or nearly everything, would never be the same again.  
  
"People will always have a purpose to live." She once told him. He didn't know if he could agree with her now. 3 years ago, he could of agreed with her. but now. He didn't know what to do. He would turn the world around for her, to only see her once again. But he knew some things were inevitable. It's what people call "Fate". It's cruel, but people have to accept it. Flik's sword was named after the most precious thing in his life. "Odessa". It was named after the "MOST PRECIOUS" thing, and meaning nothing could replace it. So should he die. or should he live?  
  
Flik continued to look at the night sky. The stars that started to glow into the shape of Odessa's face. Her smile, her dark blue eyes, her hair. He remembered it all so clearly.  
  
"Always live. For everything you had once believed in. And for people who believe in you."  
  
Those were words that Odessa had once told him. The words that encouraged him day by day, and the ones that would lead him through. Flik knew that if he were to die here, he would be letting a lot of people down, and he would be letting down Odessa and her beliefs. Odessa was gone. She wasn't coming back. But something about her had always remained in Flik. Something that encouraged him to live on, and something that was always there with him.  
  
Flik looked at the dark night sky once again, as the stars smiled down at him. He was going to live on, until the day that everything disappeared. He would live on. For her sake, and for his. She was the one who gave him the strength to live, and she was also the one who gave him the strength to continue to live on. Days would pass without her, well. She was always there with him. All the time, in his heart and in his mind. 


End file.
